Secret Love
by GozenMiddy
Summary: Harry has a bit of a difficult time with his feelings for Draco, but eventually decides what he wants, and who he wants. HP  c  by J.K.Rowling.  There are Errors, so please be kind .3.;


Harry Potter  
>OneShot <p>

Little Secret Love  
>By: GozenMiddy<p>

"Draco.." Harry whispered quietly, the messy brown haired boy and the nicely

combed blond haired boy sitting on the edge of the Black Lake, lightly gripping the blonds pale hand. Draco smiled lightly, looking over at the green eyed male, taking his hand and lacing it through Harry's, looking at him curiously.  
>"What is it Harry? Something wrong?" he smiled, leaning against the boy happily. Harry smiled back and then turned away, "..Why... why do you like me?" he asked nervously, watching Draco's reaction to his question. Draco laughed a bit and shrugged.<br>"..I don't really know why, Harry. Maybe its because you're attractive.. and you're sweet too." he said, his voice lightly trailing off as he played with Harry's scarf. Harry smiled a bit, almost assured, and leaned back against Draco, sighing happily, "Why did you ask anyway..?" he asked, a bit curious.  
>"... Maybe I'm just a bit insecure.. You did hate me after all.." Harry replied with a light laugh. Draco frowned a bit at first, but then nodded.<br>"Well.. if you ever feel uncomfortable Harry, about anything, tell me. Alright? I'm not going to do anything to you." he said softly, leaning up to kiss the wizard's soft pink lips. Harry kissed back, smiling a bit. He turned as Draco and himself locked lips, using his free hand to hold the back of Draco's head, pulling him in even closer. Draco smiled into the kiss, moving so he was standing on his knees, putting his arms around Harry's neck and shoulders.  
>"Mnn.. Maybe we should take this else where.. People could see us.." Harry murmured, resting his own hands on the blonds waist. Draco pouted.<br>"..Harry.. can I ask you a question now?" Draco asked, placing his forehead to Harry's. Harry watched him with a curious stare and tilted his head a bit, "Why do you never want to kiss in any public area..? There isn't anyone here since its so cold.." Draco murmured, watching the beautiful green eyes with his own pale ones.  
>"...I.. I really don't know..."<br>"I know why. You don't want anyone to see us together right..?" Draco murmured, sighing a bit, "I was fine with it for the first few weeks, Harry, but it's been a Month.."  
>"I know, Draco, I'm sorry.. I just.. I just still feel a little weird.. being with a guy." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around the slythirines waist, hugging him.<br>"It shouldn't matter if you like me Harry." Draco rolled his eyes. Though it was true that Draco had been with more guys then Harry had, Actually, Draco was the first that Potter was ever with..

Draco sighed again, smiling softly.  
>"I understand your feelings Harry, I went through them too.. But you just have to not care what people think."<br>"I just care what my friends think.."  
>"Harry. If they can't accept it, then they aren't really your friends." Draco said honestly. As much as it killed Harry, he was right. He didn't want to believe that Hermione and Ron and everyone else would shun him for dating a man.. although..<br>"Just because they could accept me being gay.. or dating a man, doesn't mean they'll accept me dating Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin, wannabe death eater."

Draco frowned at this and sighed, standing up.  
>"Harry, I know how you feel. I do, but I've already told Blaize, Crabb, and Goyle. And they didn't care as long as I was happy. Even if you are the 'Famous Harry Potter in Griffendor.'" He said softly, calmly, though he was obviously irritated, "The only person I haven't told is my father, for he would probably kill me, and take my owl, and pull me from Hogwarts."<br>Harry turned his head, scratching at his raven colored tangles.  
>"..And if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to Hogsmead, by myself, again." he huffed, turning around to stomp his way across the grounds, taking the time to hiss: "If you want to find me, I'll be in Hogs Head."<p>

Harry hated it when Draco would walk away from him like that, but could never tell him to stop. He always wanted to say "Stop, Draco, help me talk to them!", but it never came out. He couldn't get it to. He sighed, fixing the jacket and scarf he wore before looking up at the crisp, setting Fall sky. It was so beautiful, but getting colder. Even after Hogwarts had been fixed from the sever battle that had taken place. Even though a lot of dear friends were dead, or had not returned that year for understandable reasons, or finally left Hogwarts, it was still good to see those that had returned... Like Draco. He and his family had returned to help in reconstructing the castle, trying to be good for once. Trying to make amends. Even though they clearly still hated muggles, and half breeds, they were trying to be nice. That was when Draco approached Harry... Three weeks after school had "Started"...

_**Flashback**_

"Come on! Wingardium Leviosa!" cried a squeaky, small voice, followed by the cries of female students and male students.

Harry, Neville, and Lee Jordan were helping Professor Flitwik and a few other students lift a tower that had fallen from an explosion. It took at least seven of them to hoist it up through magic, and place it back in its rightful spot. _Headmaster_ McGonnagal was making sure it would stick in place. Various others were replacing roof shingles, floor tiles, repairing stairs, windows, statues, and doorways.  
>Once they had accomplished that, Flitwick had asked Neville to help Professor Sprout rebuild, fix, and tend to the gardens. He happily ran off, almost skipping and humming.<p>

Work was going very well, Harry, who had taken off to help a few new first years practice the levitating spells, was helping them with the statues of armor that had fallen from shaking.  
>That's when the new Potions teacher, which Harry didn't know his name yet, asked him to help in the dungeons, which was flooding. It ran under the Black Lake of course. He agreed, not yet knowing who else was helping with the repairs.. until he got there. The Malfoy's were placing caudrons and fallen shelves back in order, but Draco was fixing broken Beakers and Vials. They all stopped when they saw Harry, looked almost guilty(Especially Mr. Malfoy), and continued on their work. The new teacher asked Draco and Harry to stop a leak that was filling the Store Room #2 , and asked them to make sure everything was dry and useable.<p>

"...Potter.." Draco started once the door had closed. Harry and Draco together had both managed to stop the leak, though it wasn't exactly repaired.  
>"What is it Malfoy?" Harry hissed coldly, wading knee-deep in water. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him, but at least he was helping. He couldn't be angry for that.. Though he had a lot of other things to be angry about.<br>"...Thank you.. for before, when you saved me from the Fire Curse.. just... T-Thanks. And.. erm.. s-Sorry for everything before." he murmured, almost blushing lightly. But Harry couldn't see it too well in the half-darkness. He cast a spell to make the water dissapear before glaring at the blond.  
>"...You're welcome Malfoy, but why should I accept the apology when you've done nothing to make me trust you?" he hissed again, starting to fix some damaged books.<br>"I..I know you don'ttrust me, and well.. Hate me, but I'm not lying.. I always knew what I was doing was.. wrong, but..."  
>"Yeah, you're precious father and mother would have been so displeased." Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.<br>Draco started to (magically) pick up a shelf, then start fixing and placing various items.  
>"...Well.. It was how I was raised." Malfoy said softly, turning to the raven boy. He didn't have much else to loose now, right?<p>

"...Harry, I know you really don't want to listen to me, or trust me, but can you at least believe that I've changed?" Draco asked softly, an honest tone in his voice. Harry watched his actions and expressions, and could tell he wasn't lying. There was Veretaserum still in a bottle, he could use that to get the real truth from him, but for some reason he felt he didn't need it.  
>"...I think you have. You're here helping, at the very least. And I don't think I've ever heard you speak without an arrogant, selfish tone before." Harry said with an unimpressed tone, and it showed even more on his untrusting expression, "But I think you have. Perhaps having your life threatened by Voldemort did you some good. Too bad you didn't realize it sooner." Harry said softly, turning around to the large crack in the wall.<br>"...Harry... Thanks.. Really." Malfoy said almost... happily? Harry turned around to see him smiling.. Smiling. Not that devious, mischievous, cocky smile.. no, this was a _Real_ smile. And for the first time, in his entire life, Harry thought that Malfoy was cute. It scared him actually.  
>"...You really have changed." Harry said, waving his wand to start slowly sealing the crack. The usual drops of water plopped and dripped from the ceiling, the only thing sounding in the awkward silence.<p>

It was only days later Harry had met Malfoy yet again, on the astronomy tower. It was late at night, and the summer winds were blowing gently across them.  
>"..Potter.. What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, turning back around to watch the few clouds lazily float past them.<br>"I escaped." he chuckled quietly. He had gone up there to escape the first years that had been following him around since he got back from fixing the underground leak just days earlier.  
>Malfoy chuckled too, and then sighed.<br>"Harry, do you still hate me?" Malfoy asked. What a weird question. The answer was obvious wasn't it?  
>"...I...Don't entirely hate you." Wait what? No, he did hate him didn't he?<br>"...Really? You're too good of a person Harry." Malfoy murmured, staring up at the twinkling stars in the sky.  
>"...I've been told, by everyone, and a house elf." Harry tried joking, feeling unusually awkward. What was it in the air that made him feel nervous? He had felt that way ever since he had seen the teen smile, a true smile.<br>"...Harry, for once, let me be truly honest with you. I like you." Malfoy blurted out, turning around to face Harry once he had said it. He then blushed and put his head down. Apparently his face was one of shock and surprise. For once, he wasn't expecting it.  
>"...Y-You're telling me that you.. like me. When you've done nothing but try to kill me?" Harry laughed. He couldn't help it, it was obviously true, and he was being really insensitive, but he just had to laugh.<br>"D-Don't laugh like that! Even if it Is true.." He muttered, crossing his arms and frowning slightly.  
>"s..sorry. I..That just.. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but.. How am I supposed to believe <em>that<em>?" Harry asked seriously, "I mean.. After eight years of hating you, and you "Hating me" and "Trying to kill me"..."  
>"...Yeah.. I know you can't really believe that.. Or this.. I've never really hated you. I.. I just was raised to hate "Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived and Killed the Dark Lord".. but I never hated <em>You,<em> Harry Potter. Even if that's kind of hard to understand.."  
>"...No.. I think I get it. You hated the "Famous" me.. not the real me." Harry said thoughtfully. That was a good explanation, Hating his famous side while liking the normal side.. but still..<br>Suddenly he stumbled back, being pressed against the stone wall as he felt warm, soft lips pressing against his... And what surprised him more then that was he kissed back.  
>"..." He really couldn't speak when the kiss broke, and didn't know how to react either. This made Malfoy giggle a little.<br>"...Look, I made the great Harry Potter speechless~" he snickered, smiling at him triumphantly.  
>"...Malfoy – what... Why... I mean …"<br>Malfoy laughed and backed away, letting harry try and pick the right words. Like, Why did you kiss me, or.. Maybe, Why did I kiss you back? Or perhaps what is going on?  
>After awhile of flapping his Jaw, Malfoy rolled his eyes.<br>"...I kissed you Harry Potter. Because I _really like you._ But maybe you have to ask yourself why _you,_ kissed _me. _ Seeing as how you did, and seemed to like it." he said with a smile.  
>"...I want to know why... why I don't feel so hostile towards you anymore."<br>"...Maybe because I'm not your enemy anymore.. And maybe you know that. But just aren't accepting it." Malfoy said softly, tilting his head a bit. Of course that was it, and of course he couldn't accept it..  
>"...Maybe I'm just not used to seeing you... not evil. Maybe.." Harry stopped, getting a frustrated look on his face, but Malfoy stepped up to him again, grabbing and holding Harry's hand gently, "Maybe you want to try and be friends..." Malfoy finished for him, but Harry, for some reason, moving forward to give the blond, gray eyed boy a soft, tender kiss..<p>

_**End Flashback**_

That was how it began.. They took it slow of course, starting out with talking, holding hands, light kissing.. Until Harry himself felt that he.. well, loved Draco. Then it got a bit heavier... But Harry still felt like a prick sometimes, whenever Draco wanted to go do something together.. He just didn't want to be seen with him yet.. but if he didn't soon, he would probably loose him. And he certainly didn't want that.

He, nervously, walked down into Hogsmead Village, and towards the HogsHead Pub. He'd probably get some Griffendor courage in a Bottle, Aka Firewhisky, before even trying to talk with Draco about things. He'd need all the courage he could get. He entered the small pub to see Draco talking to.. Hermione? But he _hated _her! He quickly walked over and stared at the two, who seemed to be having a good time. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he quickly sat down in the dark corner of the pub, close enough to hear their conversation.  
>"...So, Where is Harry?" Hermione asked happily, taking a sip of her water. She was never a drinker.<br>"...I honestly don't know. I told him if he wanted to talk to me, or find me, I'd be here.." He murmured quietly, sighing a bit, "I honestly don't know what to do with him. Maybe that fame has gotten to his head." he huffed, chugging a shot of what looked like Snakes Poison, Probably the equivalent of Vodka.  
>"I don't think so.. you have to remember being raised by an.. well, Evil muggle family, Harry doesn't realize how open the world really is to some things."<p>

_Hermione knows? What the hell is going on!_  
>"I mean, when you came and told me all of this, I really didn't believe you.. But when Harry would just disappear at random times, and miss certain classes..." She said, shaking her head.<br>"...I wish he'd just.. Stop caring what people thought." Draco said softly, resting his head on his hand as the bartender, Aberforth, gave him another shot.  
><em>I can't believe this! Draco went to Hermione behind my back and told her? Who else had he told?<em> He thought to himself angrily. This made him furious, more then he's ever been with Draco. How could he do that to him! Harry finally got the courage to stand and talk to Draco.. but it was probably the wrong courage..  
>Hermione jumped and gasped when she saw Harry standing next to them, but stayed put. Draco turned around and stared at him. He actually came!... but he looked furious... oh no..<br>"...You _told her_! _**You Told her? **_How could you do that Draco!" he barked, but quietly enough for the few other patron's in the bar not to hear, "What on earth possessed you to do that? When I begged you not to?" He was hurt. If he was going to tell Hermione, why didn't he tell him?  
>"...Harry, calm down okay?" Draco said in a worried voice, standing up place his hands on Harry's shoulders, but he backed away instantly.<br>"How many others did you tell besides Blaize and The idiots?" he hissed, feeling betrayed and confused.  
>"Harry stop this." Hermione said sharply, glaring at him, "Draco told me because he caught me following you two one day. Its <em>My <em>fault." she said softly, sternly, silently telling Harry to shut his mouth and listen.  
>"...Why would you do that...?" He asked, the rage falling from his voice to be replaced by grief.<br>"I got worried about you! You've been sneaking out of classes, at night, away from us... All of us are worried Harry. And before you get angry and ask, I haven't told anyone else. You _know _ I wouldn't do that. Now.. Sit down and calm down okay?" she said softly, pulling up a bar stool between her and Draco. Harry, feeling a little better, sat down and kept his face hidden. He didn't want to look at Draco, even though he already felt more guilty then he had before he entered.  
>"...Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you." Draco started quietly, keeping very calm, "But.. but I don't see why its such a big deal!" Draco sighed, taking another shot. Aberforth came back over and poured Harry a glass of whiskey, which he nodded his head and quickly sipped it down.<br>"Harry, can I tell yer' something?" Aberforth muttered, washing a glass off. Harry looked up, "Albus was gay." He huffed, quickly walking off. Dumbledore. Dumbledore was gay?  
>Harry, and Draco were in deep shock. That had to have been a lie, but it came from his brother. If anyone, <em>he would know.<em>  
>"...yes Harry, he was. When I was reading about his past with Grindelwald, even though I couldn't really believe it, he did stay with him, and seemed to care about him. And then, at the end when he had to kill him, he cried. He really loved him. Of course, at that time, two men together was a bit.. odd. And they consorted about Dark, Illegal things, so naturally they would be as secret as possible.. But he never <em>tried<em> hiding it."  
>"...He just didn't see how it was important to hide it..." Harry murmured. He had always wondered why Dumbledore would keep things from him, but he wasn't hiding this. He just didn't see how it was relevant. And it wasn't...<br>"Harry, Dumbledore didn't give a flying fuck what people thought of him. And he was, and still is, _the best wizard, and headmaster, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._" Draco said strongly, smiling at Harry, "And if that man taught you, _anything_, it was about being yourself. Harry.. Can you be yourself for me..? And for your friends?" He asked kindly. Harry bit his bottom lip and stood up, quickly walking out the door. Draco didn't know what to do at this point. He was hurt too.  
>"...We must have upset him with talking about Dumbledore." Hermione said softly, putting her head down, "Harry loved him, because he was more of a father then anyone was.. and he never told him things, like his family, past... that he lived in Godricks Hallow.. Nothing..."<p>

Draco frowned and stood up, quickly rushing out the door. Harry was sitting on the bench just outside, his hands covering his face as he slouched over. Draco cautiously sat down next to Harry and just stayed silent for awhile. Finally, he placed a hand on Harry's thigh, smiling a bit.  
>"...I.. I think I am going to tell my Parents... About us. I-If there is still.. an 'us'..." He said a bit nervously, wondering if Harry was going to call it off.. and hoping he wouldn't.<br>"...Why would you tell your parents?" Harry asked softly, genuinely wondering why he would tell them, when he said he wouldn't.  
>"...Because I... I want them to know. I love my parents, even if they made the wrong choices for me. They can't really say anything now anyway, and you are a pure-blood – though that wouldn't have mattered anyway!" Draco quickly added, leaning closer to Harry. Then Fred and Ron came up, staring at the two.<br>"..Is … something wrong Harry?" Fred asked, noticing that it was Harry sitting on the bench next to Draco.  
>"Has this Git done anything to you?" Ron said with a hiss, grabbing Draco's shoulder to pull him away. He succeeded and Draco fell off the bench, and onto the hard, leaf covered ground.<br>"Watch it Weasely!" He hissed back, standing up and glaring at him.  
>"Why don't you just leave Harry alone already? He doesn't want anything to do with you, and never did." Ron spat. Harry, in that instance, felt his blood fire up. He realized that he really, honestly, wanted to be with him. And when he looked up, he saw Draco looking at him, with a face of horror. He realized Draco was wondering if it was really true, and instantly stood up grabbing Draco by the hand, and quickly pulling him off towards the shrieking shack.<br>Ron was utterly bewildered, but Fred smirked, understanding what was going on. He might have been a rule breaker, class skipper, and joker, but he was very perceptive.

"H-Harry! Where are we going?" Draco asked confused, wondering why Harry would suddenly drag him off like that. After a few steps, they were in the very clearing where Draco had gotten hit with the snowballs that Harry threw from under his cloak. He pushed Draco against the nearist tree and pinned him there, quickly mashing their lips together before the shocked blond could say anything.

As shocked as Draco was, he couldn't help but kiss back, feeling Harry's tongue trailing over his lips, asking for entrance. Of course he eagerly opened his mouth, letting Harry's tongue dominate easily. He was too happy to try and put up a fight. After about five minutes their heated, passionate kiss broke, they panted heavily. Draco finding his fingers entangled in Harry's already messy locks, and Harry's hands pulling their hips together.  
>"Ah.. H-Harry.. mnn.." Draco panted out, bringing his head closer to nibble at his upper lip, "What was that for...haa..." he asked, not really caring why, but still curious.<br>"...Because I _really _want to be with you. Even if it means my friends avoid me like the plague." Harry whispered, his heart pounding with his new found strength, his love for Draco.  
>"I fucking <em>love you<em> Draco.." He whispered even softer into his ear, making the blond teen smile brightly.  
>"...It took you long enough Potter." He teased, pulling Harry into another heated kiss, which lasted awhile before Draco pushed him back, smirking.<br>"...I want to do it Harry." He whispered seductively, pressing his hips against the other smirking boy, grinding lightly, and biting his own lower lip, "come on... Just tell me where we have to go for it." he whispered, nibbling on Harry's ear.  
>"...If you'd be willing to wait.. how about the Room of Requirement..? I can easily make it worth your wild..." He whispered back, smirking. Draco smiled back and giggled, grabbing Harry's hand.<br>"...I've waited this long.. I can wait just a few more minutes...~"

~*End*~


End file.
